


Five Dates at Kwong's

by WasteTimeandType



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: BISEXUALITY IS REAL, Cameos by a bunch of people, Comedy, F/M, Gen, Humour, M/M, Romantic Comedy, a little bit cheesey but its valid, but i feel fake tagging them, could probably be considered a romcom, gets gayer as it goes along, i don't think this could be considered that deep a fic, i still can't name a story to save my life, mako gets made fun of a bit, mako is oblivious, overuse of the word gaydar, probably innacurate palm reading, some of this veers close to cringe comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasteTimeandType/pseuds/WasteTimeandType
Summary: Mako gets roped into attending various blind dates at Kwong's Cuisine set up by his friends. Well meaning, he supposed, but he didn't exactly want to be here.At least he's not paying.
Relationships: Mako (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Mako (Avatar)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Five Dates at Kwong's

**Date One**

Mako should never have agreed to this.

He didn’t know why he agreed to this in the first place. Asami had said that she knew someone, someone nice who worked at her factory and wanted to know if Mako was interested.

He wasn’t interested. At all. He couldn’t think of anything worse than his ex-girlfriend setting him up on a date. But Asami was so kind about it all, that he eventually relented.

No harm in one date. Asami said she’d pay for it as she had a booth at Kwong’s Cuisine she could book anytime she wanted. This was her treat. Which sweetened the situation, slightly. If Mako was going to have a meal he didn’t want at least he wasn’t paying for it. He had to buy a new suit since his old one was worn, but he at least would get more wear out of it than one meal.

So here he was, at this date. Xianyi was nice, an engineer who wore her hair in tight curled buns. But they were clearly boring each other to death. They hadn’t spoken for half of their twenty minute date, he was sure.

“Nice soup,” Xianyi said. 

“Yeah. Mushroom is my favourite.”

“I like leek,” she said, and Mako nodded. Silence fell. Xianyi looked like she didn’t want to be there either. Maybe after the main course they’d both make a hasty exit and never speak to each other again.

It annoyed Mako slightly that Asami set this up because according to her, ‘ _Xianyi reminds me of you_.’ He wasn’t sure if that said anything about him since this date was slow and torturous. 

“Hey, do you two need anything else?” The waiter asked. Thank the spirits for their waiter, likely of earth-bending descent and of a similar age to Mako, who had introduced himself as Hui. 

“Wine!” Xianyi asked, as she had finished her first glass, her eyes darting as she flushed. She coughed short, to clear her throat.

It wasn’t like the idea of needing alcohol to get through the date outraged Mako.

“Uh, Fire Nation Whisky,”

“Gotcha,” Hui said, smiling at them as he whisked himself away.

 _Please come back._ At least when the waiter was here it ended the silence.

Mako tapped his chin and looked over to Xianyi. “So, you’re an engineer for Asami. That must be interesting.”

“Yes, it is,” Xianyi said. “But we already discussed this.”

“Oh, yeah,” Mako said. _What else was there to talk about?_

Xianyi coughed. “Look, I hate blind dates. I only said yes because Asami is too nice to say no to.”

“I am in the same situation. Not that there’s anything wrong with you. You seem fine.”

“You… too.”

 _You seem fine_. Not that he was interested in Xianyi, but wasn’t he supposed to be smooth? Was he ever smooth? Asami hit him with a moped and Korra just sort of… invaded his life.

Maybe he didn’t know how to date at all.

The silence was oppressive before Hui came back with the drinks, and Mako knocked most of his back in one gulp. “Do you want to order your mains?” Hui asked.

“Yes!” They both exclaimed at once. They caught each other’s eyes and Mako could feel that shared awkwardness between them.

“We could just… end it here,” Mako said.

Sometimes Mako was told he came off as rude. This was not one of those times, as Xianyi smiled for the first time during the date and relaxed into the booth. “Great. Check, please,” Mako said to Hui, who nodded.

“It won’t be a check, it’s being charged to Miss Sato’s account.”

“I guess we can just leave,” he said, as he sipped his glass of whiskey.

Xianyi downed her glass and moved out of the booth. “Well, Mako thanks for your time.”

“Yeah. Maybe we’ll see each other around.”

“Yeah, definitely. Thanks, Mako,” she said, and Xianyi left the restaurant as Mako nursed the last of his drink.

Mako knew he was never going to see her again.

* * *

**Date Two**

Mako couldn’t believe he was back here.

Opal had said ‘ _oh, Bolin said that date didn’t work out_ ,’ but she had a ' _friend of a friend who might be interested_.' Mako said no, he didn’t need to be set up again.

Opal had got all indignant and seemed slightly offended. She was just trying to do a _nice_ thing and she was _sure_ it would work out. And if he accepted Asami’s offer, then why couldn’t he just accept hers?

Mako relented. He didn’t want to make an enemy out of his brother’s girlfriend, and Opal could be unyielding when she wanted.

Peony was a firebender who owned a health and well-being shop and also taught meditation. Her hair was loosely kept, in long black curls down to her backside that had already flipped into Mako's face twice. She was dressed in what Mako would describe as clothes inspired by the Air Nation, but with Fire Nation colouring.

“Hi, I’m Hui, and I’ll be your waiter for the evening,” he said, and bowed to them. He looked at Mako slightly quizzically... bemused, maybe? Mako looked away slightly. Just his luck, the whole restaurant would know of his dating woes now if Hui decided to gossip with the other staff.

Hui left with their orders and Mako tapped his fingers on the table, wishing he was anywhere but here.

“You seem very stressed.” Peony said, as she waved her hands in front of Mako. “Your aura is off the charts.”

“Being a cop is hard.”

“I can believe that,” she said. “Perhaps a change of career?”

“I like being a detective.”

“Well, I have some rock salts that should ease your stress and improve your aura if you take them with a bath.”

“I don’t have time for baths.”

“You should make time,” she said, “we firebenders need to stay fit and healthy. We have a natural affinity with chi as we create our own fire, and because of that, we must stay in tune with the earth for all benders sake. Because if we don’t, well, that’s how the Fire Nation started its empire.”

“So the Fire Nation started the 100 year war because firebenders... weren’t taking baths with rock salts?”

“You understand,” she said, tapping her hand on Mako’s shoulder.

She was pretty, Mako wouldn’t deny that, and she was nice. He supposed that at least there wasn’t any silence like last week. But Mako had to wonder why Opal thought they’d be a good match.

Penny chewed her lip. He gathered she wasn’t thrilled with this situation either, before she smiled at him. “Can I tell you your fortune?”

“What?” 

“Palm reading. It assesses our compatibility, but it can also reveal great truths about each other.”

“No,” Mako said.

“What is the harm? You can’t lose anything. Palms, please.”

“I have a scarred hand.”

“It doesn’t matter, any past that lingers on your hand can still reveal the future.”

Mako was pretty sure that was generally how time worked, the past affecting the future, but he relented, 

She pulled at his right palm, looking at it. “Hm…” she said, as she looked over your hands. “Your past life has been hard and painful, I can see from your scars—”

“—the scars represent me blowing up the colossus—”

Peony didn’t even look up to continue to ignore him. “—You will never reach great fortunes during your life, but your job will remain stable and steady. You’ll always enjoy your career—”

“—I did just tell you I liked being a Detective—”

“—I can tell that you like the same things over and over again, though I recommend that you sometimes break your routine; the stability you crave you have already found, you just don’t know it yet. You are stressed, and you need to relax more, and enjoy the quiet moments you have in life.” She paused, as she looked at the other lines on his hand. “Your heart line has branches and knots, presenting a tumultuous love life, most of it self-inflicted.”

“How is this a fortune—?”

“—But, I can see that your life will be met with future uncertainties, future conflict, future adventure, but it will be a good, happy life. And future romance is around the corner, and it will be surprising and new.”

Mako sighed, ignoring everything that had just been said. “Right.”

“Our hands carry our history, you see, and we can use that to tell the future.”

“Pretty sure a lot of information about me is publicly available.”

“Ew, I don’t care about celebrities, I barely know who you are,” Peony said.

“Anything else I can get you?” Hui said, before raising an eyebrow as Peony continued to hold Mako’s hands.

“Do you want your palms read?” Peony asked, smiling at Hui.

“I don’t think it’s appropriate at work,” Hui said.

“You can have a brief one,” she said. She took his palms, studied the lines for a moment, and then smiled. “You have great luck coming round the corner. Seize every opportunity coming your way.”

“Hey, cool,” Hui said cheerfully, before he stepped off to support another table.

Peony turned to Mako. “See Mako. Other people believe in fortunes.”

“I don’t think he really believed in it.”

Peony patted his hand. “Look, my own palms say that I’m a free spirit destined to someone else just like me, and I already have plans to live in swamp reconnecting with nature for ten years. I fear our spiritual paths are set to entirely different destinations,” she said, closing her hands and them opening them, as she moved her hands in opposite directions. “We are not meant to be.”

Mako stared at Peony for a second. _Was this just a convoluted way to reject him?_ “You could have just said that you weren’t interested. Neither am I.”

“It is already written,” Peony said, ignoring him.

The rest of the evening went by fairly pleasantly, as Peony described in great detail her shop enterprise. She didn’t have much interest in Mako’s detective stories, so they began to wrap up as they finished their drinks.

When Peony left to the restroom, Hui came over and took their empty glasses.

“Did you believe your reading?” Mako asked.

“No, no,” he said. “Not bad life advice though, is it?”

“No, I suppose not,” Mako said, and crossed his arms. Break his routine. Love was just right around the corner. You could say that to anyone and it'd probably be true.

“I hope you have a nice rest of the evening, though, Mako, even if the palm reading isn’t your thing,” Hui said, 

“Thanks. I think this will be the end of it,” he said to himself. Peony returned and nodded to him, they didn’t say much more as they separated to the day home.

Peony touched his shoulder as they left the restaurant together. “Think about what I said.”

“Break my routine or something?”

“I meant the baths, you _have_ to relax, but that too,” she said, and she handed him a small metal tin of the bath salts. “Farewell, Mako. Our paths may cross again.”

Much like Xianyi, they probably wouldn’t.

* * *

**Date Three**

No, this was definitely the worst date. He was going to murder Bolin. At least Asami’s choice was nice, and Opal’s was… understandable, in that Opal thought a ‘firebender’ and ‘fun’ were sufficient to set something up between them.

But in what world did Bolin think this was okay?

On what part of the Earth was Mako going to bury his brother on?

“You’re not Bolin.” 

“No, Eska, I’m not,” he said, as the twins seated themselves into the booth. They hadn’t changed since he’d last seen them, their near matching water tribe clothes, and their bored, monotone, voices remaining the same as always.

“That’s sad. I was hoping to meet up with my turtle duck again.”

“He has a girlfriend.”

“I know. She isn’t as imposing as I’d thought she’d be.”

Desna spoke up. “Sister, it’s almost as if she can’t compare to you in terms of imperiousness.”

“That’s not—” Mako said, then sighed. “Why did you agree to this?”

“Well, Bolin said he was going to be here.”

Right. And he sent Mako in his place. Bolin had described the date as ‘super fun!’ And an ‘old friend!’. Which confused Mako, as they didn’t have any old friends that weren’t in jail. So he thought it was probably someone Bolin met on the street once, because that was probably something he would do. And Mako had relented because of Bolin’s stupid googly eyes, but he should have noticed his brother’s desparate pleading as something more than just being overly invovled in Mako’s personal life.

“Sorry to disappoint you. We can end this now if you want,” Mako said.

“No, I expect to have a meal since I made the effort,” she said, as they ordered drinks. "Also, you dated my cousin, please tell me about that.”

“Uh—”

“Did you break up with her because you found it difficult being with the Avatar?” Desna asked.

“I’m not telling you about my personal life.”

“That’s a shame. Men are often intimidated by powerful women. It is one of reasons Bolin and I broke up.”

“I wasn’t… _intimidated_ ,” he protested, as he crossed his arms. “We just… grew apart. We didn’t fit,” he said.

“I see,” Eska said, before she placed her tea back onto the table. “I understand. I know what it’s like to love someone but have them grow apart from you, when they don't fit into your life. It hurts to see them from afar moving on whilst you’re left behind.”

Well, to his surprise, Eska wasn’t completely intolerable. He even felt sympathy for her at that moment. “I wouldn’t say I’m left behind,” he interjected.

“You’re on a date with me in a restaurant, and you didn’t set this up. Sometimes you have to read a room. You have been left behind. It’s okay,” she said, her voice as monotone as ever, no emotion betrayed despite her statement.

 _Left behind_. He had different priorities than everyone else. He was tired of the obsession with him dating someone. He was aware of the fact he was currently the only single one, but he didn’t mind. There were nights when Bolin was away with Opal and he’d be left alone, and sometimes he’d be beside himself with boredom, but to fix that he had taken on more work. He was _fine_.

He had his priorities in order.

Desna looked over to Eska, as he placed his hand on her shoulder. “Sister, don’t put yourself down. You are quite the perfect date and he should be grateful.”

“True. He is a detective for a second-rate City, and we are chiefs of a nation.”

Mako sighed. “Well, you’re still here, I can’t be that terrible.”

“I have yet to eat. And you are my turtle-ducks brother, so you can’t be completely without merit,” she said. “Though I am not thrilled by you at this moment.”

“I think it’s clear from our conversations that your ex-fiancee was the more handsome, more intelligent one.”

“Yes, it’s clear that the Detective here doesn’t hold a candle to Bolin.”

Mako crossed his arms. “I’m right _here_ ,” Mako muttered under his breath. The twins might have heard, but they didn't appear to care either way. “I’m going to the bathroom.” He didn’t come here to be insulted. He could go to the jail cells and listen to the people he booked cuss him out if he wanted.

Also, Mako knew that looks came down to personal taste, but intelligence, really? 

Why was he letting Dena and Eska get to him. This was Bolin’s fault, he was a complete idiot and Mako was never going to speak to Bolin again.

He splashed water onto his face as he left the bathroom, before running into the waiter, Hui, who was hanging by the doors to the restrooms.

“Oh—” Mako said, startled, as he almost ran into him.

“Sorry, I was waiting here to just check on you. I can tell when a date is going bad.”

“It isn’t great,” Mako confirmed, eyes drifting over to their booth on the other side of the restaurant, worried Eska could hear him despite being this far away. 

“It’s not the first time I’ve had to sneak someone out the back,” Hui said.

“I’m tempted, but I know Eska and I don’t want her to start a scene by leaving her.”

“That’s true, don’t think I would want to get on the wrong side of a world leader. Though I suppose that maybe you’re used to it,” he commented.

Mako sighed. “You know who I am.”

“Sorry. It’s kinda hard not to when your face was plastered over the papers after Kuvira’s invasion. And the probending magazines. And the gossip columns about the Avatar—“

“—I get it,” Mako said. “It’s fine. I know she’s not interested in me, so I’ll just get through the meal. She’s made it very clear.”

“I overheard some of the conversation. For what it’s worth, I think you’re better looking than your brother.”

Mako looked at the waiter as he said that, his head tipping to the side in confusion. “Thanks?” he said. He wasn’t really sure why he’d felt the need to tell Mako this.

Hui grew red. “Just thought I should let you know. Uh, so Eska’s opinion isn’t the only one stated today.”

Mako nodded. “....Right. Thanks. I best be getting back to my table.”

“Right,” Hui said. He turned back to ask for something stronger, only to see Hui bury his face into his hands as another waiter placed her hand on his shoulder, appearing to try to comfort him.

Hui avoided his gaze the rest of the night as he finished up with Eska, who appeared disinterested in him, which he was grateful for.

“This wasn’t an impressive night. I hope we never do this again,” Eska said.

“Me too,” Mako muttered as the pair stood up to leave. At least they were being honest with each other.

“I hope you find someone who you can join you to face the crushing monotony of every day life."

“Thanks… you too,” Mako said. 

“I know I will,” Eska said, and Desna nodded in agreement.

The date wasn’t as creepy as it could have been, he supposed.

* * *

**Date Four**

After Eska, he’d said he was through with this. Bolin apologised profusely, again and again, protesting that ‘you said that it wasn’t as terrible as you thought?’

Not the point. He was annoyed at being set up on it in the first place with them. It was starting to feel like he was being chucked at any single person that his friends vaguely new. He was putting his foot down.

But Korra had appeared to him at work a couple of weeks after the date. He thought she might have some Avatar related mission she needed help with, but she was beaming, in a way that indicated that either Asami had done something nice for her or she was about to drag Mako into something stupid.

She perched on his desk. He wasn’t sure she was meant to be back here, but she could get away it being the Avatar. “So you, tomorrow, same time as normal, Kwong’s Cuisine,” Korra said, as she pointed to him.

He rolled his eyes when she said these words to him. “Is this another date?”

“Yep! But picked by yours truly, this time. And, I definitely have the best taste.”

That was a lie. “No.”

“Why not!? You accepted the others’ suggestions.”

“This isn’t some game where you take turns sending me to Kwong’s Cuisine?” He hissed, embarrassed as his other colleagues looked over.

“Hey, she just started working at the town hall in the civil service. She likes the same sort of things you do, like those history books and town planning and organising and stuff. But she’s _fun_. She made me laugh! She’d be good for you.”

“Okay, but it’s still a no. Korra, I don’t think I like getting set up—”

“No, you’re going. I.. already told her you’d be there,” she said, and oh great, now she looked sheepish.

“You’ll have to disappoint her then.”

“No! Come on Mako! It’s still gonna be Asami’s tab, so you lose nothing by saying yes!” she said. “Please.”

Korra never usually said please. “No.”

“Please?”

And now he was here. Again. In the same restaurant, in the same booth, looking at the same menu. With the same waiter. 

“I’m surprised to see you back here,” Hui said as he looked at Mako with a big grin.

“Yeah. So am I.”

Korra was impossible to argue with.

But to his eternal surprise, it appeared that Korra had good taste.

Minu seemed to actually appreciate the things he brought up and mentioned. She had already recommended him a set of mystery thrillers to read and they’d only finished the starter. This was by the far the least worst date he’d had so far.

But, he wasn’t really sure if he liked her that way. He wasn’t sure if she did either. She seemed more interested in the food, as she had stashed spare` rolls into her bag and almost cried at the starter.

“If you want a good historical series, ‘The Lotus Papers’ series is great. It’s set just before the 100 years war in the middle of Fire Nation.”

Mako scribbled in his notebook. “I’ll have to read these. I don’t tend to read fiction.”

“You should definitely try them, not too sappy or anything, just good drama,” she said, and her face lit up when Hui delivered their mains. “Shit, it looks so good,” she said as she ate the fried squid. “I’m in love. This is what I’m here for. I plan to get a dessert to go, as well as eating one here. Just to let you know.”

“It’s fine.” He felt uneasy that Asami was paying for all these meals that weren’t going anywhere, but then again, he wasn’t the one setting them up in the first place. 

“Mako, I have to let you know. You aren’t terrible, but this isn’t going to work.”

“Oh?” He asked casually. 

“I’m gay. A big old lesbian. You don’t cut it my friend.”

Mako blinked at her. “And you agreed to this… why?”

“The food, duh,” she said, and Mako cracked a smile. “Gonna be honest — I try so hard to be as gay as possible. I wear suspenders. Come on, don’t you think I look kinda gay?” she asked. Mako looked her up and down. She had cropped hair, wide angled slacks with suspenders, with a ruffled top and a suit jacket, and a bowler hat. Mako just thought it was in fashion. “It usually works! I haven’t been hit on by a guy in ages. And then the Avatar of all people asks me if I want to go on a date with her friend. So I guess I am also here for the food, but also shits and giggles. Sorry,” she said. “This fits into my philosophy of 'be gay, do crime'.

"This isn't a crime."

"Yeah, Being a civil servant muddied the waters on what I can actually do."

“Well it’s the best date I’ve had so far. But don’t worry, I’m not interested.”

“ _This_ is the best date? How many have you been on? I feel sorry for you,” she said. “If it helps, I’ve had a good time so far outside of the food as well. You’re kind of fun, in a weird way.”

Minu had such a way with words. 

They continued to eat their mains before Mako noticed that Minu was studying him a little. When she finished, she gave him a grin. “You know, unlike the Avatar, I have great gaydar.”

“You do?” He said bemused.

“Totally. You know the waiter? Gay.”

Mako blinked. “You can’t just tell things like that.”

“Trust me, it’s a skill. I can just tell. Plus, he’s been smiling at you every time he comes over.”

“That doesn’t mean he’s gay, I’ve been here a few times now, he knows me, he’s being friendly.”

“Sureeee,” Minu said. 

Mako paused. Hui did call him good looking last week, but it was only encouragement after a shitty date. He appreciated it, Hui trying to be kind.

That was definitely all it was.

Absolutley.

_No, wait a minute._

She grinned at him as he frowned to himself. “Oh yeah, my gaydar also detects people on the spectrum, you know. It isn’t absolutist.”

“The spectrum?”

“The spectrum of sexualities! You must know that bisexuality exists.”

“Well, yeah, I know Korra and Asami quite well,” he snorted.

Minu cracked a smile and patted him on the arm. “Of course, but I’m just asking if you really know,” she said, side eyeing him. “Like, really, know. Personally.”

“Personally?”

“Yeah, on a personal level.”

Mako furrowed his brows in confusion. “What? What are you talking about?” He asked Minu.

She looked at him exasperated. “You’re dense. Men, I swear,” she said, and Mako looked over to her, trying to figure out what she was getting at.

Before he could ask, Hui came over and poked his head through. “Can I get you two anything else?”

“More sake,” Minu said.

Hui nodded. “Mako?” He asked and smiled.

“Uh,” he said, pausing as he noticed Hui smiling at him, as Minu said, and he caught her giving him a smug look. “Sake as well, please.”

Hui nodded to him and walked off. 

Minu grinned at him. 

Mako crossed his arms. “Doesn’t mean anything.”

Minu laughed. “Sure it does,” she said.

The rest of the evening continued. Before long, there was three deserts to go as Minu ate one in the restaurant.

“So, this was fun. I’d love to say let’s go out to drinks, but I’ve got a meeting tomorrow. We’re trying to re-route the garbage trucks to maximise efficiency.”

“That’s way more important.”

“It’s a shame, I could have shown you my side of town. I reckon you would have liked it.” She said, and then she winked at him.

Mako nodded, “it probably would have been fun.”

She shared the same exasperated look as earlier. “We have much to talk about, I’m sad we don’t have enough time now. We will meet up again,” she said. “Maybe we can meet up here.”

“I’m sick of Kwong’s Cuisine,” Mako commented.

“I’m not, but I get that this wasn’t your first date here.”

“No, but I think it’s my last. Everyone has got to pick someone now,” he said.

“Here’s hoping that you never come back here. Unless you wanna fake it to your friends, then we could. See how long it takes for them to realise,” Minu said, then cackled. “That could be hilarious!”

Mako stood up to request his jacket. “No, I think if we fake dated it wouldn’t end well.”

“Pity, but I’ll loosen you up yet,” she said, and she patted Mako on the shoulder as they exchanged numbers.

Not the worst date so far, and Mako was glad to be done with it.

* * *

**Date Five**

He was starting to get worried about Opal. If she hadn’t met his brother, who would she have ended up with? Her taste was clearly terrible.

He’d been stood up.

At least everyone else had given him the effort of turning up, so this was a new low. Opal had said that another nomad had a sibling who was ‘fr _iendly, and an earthbender who works in construction_.’ He had said no, until Bolin joined in and badgered him into it. Again. He was going to request that the restaurant ban him from the restaurant. Couldn’t keep getting set up if he wasn’t allowed in. He’d start a scene to get banned himself if it didn’t reflect badly on his cop career.

He’d waited ten minutes. That was a normal amount of time to be late. He waited twenty minutes. That was concerning. Over half an hour? It was obvious no-one was coming.

He’d wished he’d left after the first ten minutes, because now it was clear to all of the other patrons what happened, and he was sitting here alone. He could leave now, or pretend that he always wanted to eat alone. Probably best if he just left. Maybe he could have one of Peony's recommended baths.

“Heyyy, Sorry I’m late, I couldn’t get off shift earlier,” Hui said, as he slid into the booth beside Mako. He was underdressed for the restaurant, in loose pants with a casual shirt and jacket on top. He grinned at Mako as he slid into the booth.

“Uh,” Mako said, “Hey, Hui. What are you—“

“Eating? Maybe the pork. I’ve been cutting down on meat though,” Hui said, then patted Mako’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s just chill out and eat. Whoever was meant to come isn’t. I know it’s not you paying for this, so you could relax and eat with a friend,” he said. “Or you can tell me to buzz off and I won’t ever bother you again. I totally understand if you said so.”

Friend was presumptuous, but Mako didn’t dislike his company. “Shouldn’t you be working?”

“The manager owes me,” he said.

Mako shrugged. “I guess you can stay,” he said.

Hui flipped over the menu. “If you want my advice, get the Water Tribe noodles with possum chicken instead of the seal jerky.”

“That doesn’t sound very traditional.”

“It isn’t, that’s why its not on the menu. But its good, trust me, staff knowledge.”

“You’ve been here every time I came here for a date.”

“Yeah, you keep setting the same time, same day at the end of the week. My shifts don’t change,” he said.

"I'm not really setting these up," he said, though the end of the week always worked for him so he suppose that was why.

“I gathered. Can I ask you something?” 

“I guess.”

“Why do you keep agreeing to these? They’re not working out,” Hui said.

“Well the first time I didn’t see the harm, the other times—" He said. At first there was no harm otherwise, but then he felt himself being piled into it. “My friends are persuasive. And I’ve resigned myself at this point,” he said, and Hui chuckled.

“Also, that girl last week— who picked her?” Hui asked.

“A friend with bad gaydar, apparently,” he said. As much fun it would be to dunk on Korra, she wouldn’t appreciate it if it was leaked to the press. She had looked so shocked when Minu told Korra she was gay at a town council meeting. Apparently Asami was present there as well and all she’d done was look close to laughing, according to Minu anyway.

Hui laughed. “I had to try and not to laugh when I saw her.”

“She thought the date was pretty funny.”

“Well at least I know my gaydar isn’t broken.” Hui said, and then he smiled at Mako.

“I don’t think mine exists,” he commented.

“You can learn,” he said, and then grinned.

They ordered their meals to a new waiter. Hui turned to him. “Surprised your friends kept picking this restaurant. It’s good food, of course, but, it’s a little stuffy.”

Mako shrugged. “I guess it isn’t my first choice. But I’m not really complaining.”

“Not fussy. I get ya. But what would your ideal date be?”

Mako shrugged. “I don’t think I have one. This is fine.” He and Korra used to do whatever. As first dates went this is where he and Asami dated. He’d had a couple of flings that didn’t lead anywhere, and to call those dates was too strong.

“Well, tell me your supposed favourites.”

Mako rapped his chin. “Maybe something more casual. A walk around the city, a tea shop or something.” He paused. “I haven’t been to see a pro-bending match in ages.”

“All good choices. That’d be my sort of thing as well.”

“Not Kwong’s?”

“Even with a staff discount, you get sick of this place.”

Mako trailed his finger around the glass. “So, yeah, I barely know anything about you.”

“Well, it’s kinda boring. Second child of a middle-class banking family. My parents are bankers. Always lived in Republic City. I’ve had a couple of jobs, but I work this job to help pay for my studies.”

“What are you studying?”

“Medicine. I want to be a doctor.”

“That must be a lot to study for.”

“Yeah, people still give me side-eyes when I say that. Not everyone who goes into the health profession has to be a healer.”

“I think it’s admirable,” Mako said, and Hui cracked a smile, more sheepish and flustered than his usual easy-going appearance.

They continued to eat and Hui looked over to him, and smiled, the grin stretching from ear to ear.

His heart skipped a beat. It was unfamiliar, and he tried not to show any change in his expression as he gulped down the glass of water next to him.

Maybe he’d always known that yeah, sometimes his gaze lingered a bit longer on good looking men than appeared normal than other men. He’d found it easy to bury down, amongst most other feelings, to avoid the confusion that came with these feelings. But did he have much reason to bury down now? He supposed he didn't, really.

He didn't have anything holding him back if he decided he wanted it. He didn't exactly think that Hui spending the evening with him was him just being friendly.

At least Mako was enjoying the night. He could lump it in with Minu as the most successful date, for the wrong reasons.

The evening passed quickly. Soon they were wrapping up the meal out and they were hanging outside, in the dark, cool air.

“So, I didn't have a terrible time,” Mako said. “You didn’t have to save me.”

“I didn’t, you can handle yourself,” Hui said. “But I wanted to.”

“It wasn’t the worst evening I’ve had here,” he said, but he wondered if he should say something more. But what?

“A high bar,” Hui said, then scratched the back of his head as he started to evade Mako’s eyeline in any direction possible. “So, I’m gonna ask even though I _know_ it’s a long shot, because otherwise I’m going to smash my head into my wall when I get home. I like pro-bending as well, so I was wondering if you wanted to go. With me. Next week or something. Not as friends, as a date. Though I’m fine with going as friends. I just thought I should let you know I initially meant for us to go as not-friends. Or we can never speak of this again and we can part ways as one-time acquaintances,” Hui said, evading Mako’s gaze. 

Mako’s face heated up, and he scratched his neck in a similar movement. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Hui said, as he looked at Mako, a surprised look on his face, as a long pause followed. “To the date, or friends, or...” He asked, his tone desperate.

“Yeah. To the date.”

“Oh. Cool. Sorry, I think I needed it to be clear because when I called you handsome you didn’t seem to get it.”

“No, uh, I get it now,” Mako said, face red. “Thanks.”

“... for calling you handsome?”

“Yeah?” Mako said before he wished he could smack himself. That wasn’t what he meant. He thinks.

“No worries. You are.”

“Thanks. You… too.” He said. He was sure that he was red as well now.

And he was. He was tall, nearly Mako’s height, lightly tan, with curly hair parted to the side, paired with an extremely wide grin. He was easy to look at.

“So… same time next week? But we’ll meet at the pro bending ring. Instead of the finest cuisine in Republic City, we’ll eat fried food on some sticks.”

“Sounds great. Won’t you have work?”

“The manager owes me.”

“She owes you a lot of favours,” Mako commented.

“I’m a good worker,” Hui flashed a winning grin. “So, I’ll see you next week?” He said, and Mako nodded.

“Yeah… see you.” 

“Yeah, see you,” he said.

Hui nodded, and walked down the street away from Mako. Mako moved in the opposite direction as he thought about what had just happened. 

It wasn’t what Mako had planned or expected, initially, but he wasn’t opposed to it. He was actually looking forward to it. Did he always know? 

He heard the patter of footsteps behind him on the pavement, and he turned to see Hui again. “Uh, forget something?”

He winked, laughed, and then brought his hand to his face and groaned. “Yeah— I live in this direction.”

This made Mako laugh, his face cheerful as he looked over to Hui. Hui still looked embarrassed, but the other man did crack after a few moments, before declaring, “I’m usually more smooth.”

“Hmm.”

“I think I get flustered by good-looking men.”

Mako stopped by the crossroads and looked to the left, then looked to Hui. “Uh, so, I have to turn off here.”

“Oh, yeah. Well, I’ll see you next week.” Hui said. He looked at Mako, then leant in to him. Mako wondered if Hui would be extremely forward here, before he felt a slight, tiny pressure on his forehead.

Hui had kissed Mako on the forehead.

“I don’t know why I just did that.” Hui said. “Especially since you’re kinda tall. It was more trouble than it was worth.”

Mako stood there, half endeared, but perplexed. “Right, I’ll see you next week.”

“Right. Our second goodbye. Next week we’ll say hello again. But goodbye.” 

“Yes, see you Hui,” he said, before he paused and looked at Hui and gave him a kiss.

They leant in together and kissed. Briefly, it was barely even a kiss, but Hui pulled away and smiled. There were no words spoken at this moment as they departed in their respective directions. That was probably a good thing, considering their previous conversation.

Despite the start, this was the most content he'd felt after a night at Kwong's. And the next date was something he'd actually look forward to.

* * *

**Another Date**

“So, basically, we’re the reason you’re together,” Korra said, her smile gleeful.

"None of you can take credit for this considering none of your choices worked,” Mako said stubbornly. It’s been over a month of them dating so he had to finally cave and let them meet him, though Bolin had met Hui when Hui had visited their apartment and Bolin had weaselled out of Mako who he was and why he was there. Bolin then told everyone because he couldn’t keep a secret to save his life.

Not that Mako needed it to be a secret, it was just nice to have a little less meddling.

“Yes, but bro, you were kind of a shut in, so we got you out meeting people.”

Mako crossed his arms as Hui laughed. “I was _not_ a shut in. I was busy with work. I’m _still_ busy with work. Crime never sleeps.”

“Well, either way, you’re welcome,” Bolin piped up. Mako grumbled, but Hui just wrapped his arm around him.

“And the girls were nice! You were the common denominator, so who _really_ was the problem here?” Korra piped in.

“Korra, you set him up with a lesbian,” Asami said.

“Well… it was the best one!” Korra protested. “And Minu could have just _said_.”

Minu perked up at her name, previously shovelling food into her mouth. “Sorry, I’m more interested in the food, was my name said?”

Bolin coughed and spoke up. “Look at us all… we all have girlfriends and boyfriends now. Me and Opal, Korra and Asami, Mako and Hui… and Minu and Lu-Yi.”

Minu smiled at Bolin as she stuffed some of the pork buns into her girlfriend’s handbag. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“Well, Mako invited you, I would have gotten us a table for eight if I’d known,” Asami said, as she passed Minu the spare bowl. They were all crammed around the booth, and it wasn’t built for eight so Lu-Yi was perched on the side with a chair.

Mako wouldn’t say he Invited Minu. Minu invited herself when they’d been hanging out for early morning tea and she discovered that the meal existed. He'd said no but she'd came anyway.

“It’s snug, isn’t it,” Minu shrugged, taking some of the butter sachets as well. Lu-Yi didn’t bat an eyelid at the food that was being bundled into her purse, Mako surmised this was normal, although they had only been dating for a short while.

“Y’know, I could have picked out a guy, if I’d known,” Korra said. Asami sniggered next to her. “What? I could have!” She said.

No-one seemed to believe her, and Minu shook her head at her, a smile on her face.

Korra huffed as Asami started to comfort her, as Bolin piped up, “I think _I_ was closest.”

“How?”

“Because, I sent a guy and a girl, so basically—”

“ _No_ , Bolin,” Mako said, as Hui laughed 

Korra laughed, then lifted her glass up. “To the new Team Avatar.”

Hui lifted his hands up. “I don’t think I really count.”

“Sure you do! Membership is loose,” she said, cheerfully, and Hui flushed in response, but held his glass up.

“Mako’s a friend, but, and don't get upset, Lu-Yi and I are mainly here for the free food,” Minu said.

“Uh, you’re not a part of the team,” Korra said.

Minu smiled at her. “Thank you,” she said, sincerely. “Do you think we could get extra soup to go?” She asked Lu-Yi.

The rest toasted their glasses to each other, as Hui smiled down to Mako, before he leant in for a kiss. It was gentle, and Mako kissed him back. It wasn’t long, but Mako had to put up with Bolin and Opal’s and Korra and Asami’s copious public displays for ages, so he could have this one moment.

He supposed in a way things did work out. And he knew that he wasn't going to hear the end of it now, finding his boyfriend like this, he'd add it to the list of things that his friends would never let him live down. But maybe he didn't mind so much this time.

Though he looked around the booth, the lighting and the menu, he sighed. “Can we please choose somewhere that isn’t Kwong’s next time?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep! I love my new Team Avatar haha.
> 
> It's fun how you fiction changes when you're writing it. Hui was meant to be smooth but I gave him a bad case of gay in the end. And Minu was such a troll in the first draft I had to tone it down. Also, I'm never writing Eska and Desna again.
> 
> Anyway. I hope you enjoyed this fic. Please let me know what you think! And stay safe and healthy!


End file.
